Adopted Sister
by BlossomNya
Summary: The Powerpuffs get a new sister but who and whats her secret
1. Wait What?

What up everyone! This is my first fanfiction story. I'm Blossomnya and my sis is Zshizshi.

I want to see if I can match up to Zshis awesome writing skills! Don't get confused between me and Blossom from the powerpuff girls. When Blossom the puff is talking there is a dash (-) symbol in front of her name. Anyway...Zshi your going down!

Brick- Your a competitive little thing aren't you?

I'm not little or competitive!

Blossom- You know Brick Buttercups probably more competitive than Blossom.

Brick- yeah

HEY I'm way more competitive than Buttercup!

Bubbles- But you just said-

NO ONE!

Boomer- But-

NO ONE!

Butch- I think

NO ONE!

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup landed in front of their front door.

" I already apologized like eighty times. Would you forget it already?!" Buttercup groaned.

" No I will not forget it! That was Octi's last good arm! Now all his arms are gonna be all wonky." Bubbles replied angrily.

"Stop it you guys! I had to listen to this stupid argument while we were flying to and from school." Blossom interjected. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and began to unlock the door. They went inside to find the professor running back and forth with boxes. When he finally noticed them he dropped the boxes he was holding and ran up to them.

"Hi Girls! How was school?" He asked excitedly

" It was SO much FUN!" Buttercup replied sarcastically

"That's great!" The professor replied while Buttercup rolled her eyes.

" Did you girls know that we have an attic?!" He asked

"No..."

"Well we do! I was just testing out my robot that is supposed to put out fires when it exploded!"

" Aww I'm sorry professor. You really spent a lot of time trying to make it too..." Bubbles said sympathetically.

" Yes, well, it is what it is." The professor replied nonchalantly. " Anyway, when I was turning off the fire alarm in front of the bathroom, I noticed a small stub of string. I pulled down on it to see if it would come out. Instead the ceiling started to open up. Its actually a broken string that leads to a small staircase that leads up to the attic!

"Cool." Blossom said apathetically.

"Cool?! Its AWSOME! Now we have a basement an attic and, when I finish moving the boxes, we'll have an extra bedroom." The professor said enthusiastically.

"I CALL THE BEDROOM!" The girls screamed.

" I shouldn't have to share a room since I'm the commander\leader." Blossom exclaimed proudly.

" I'm the joy and the laughter. I cant share a room with either of you for fear that I'll be corrupted by your negativity!" Bubbles yelled accusingly.

" Oh yeah well I'll fight you for it!" Buttercup said with a laugh. " After all I'm the toughest fighter."

"Girls girls girls" The professor halted their quarrel. "Either way you'll be sharing a room. Two girls in one room two girls in another." The girls looked at their father.

"You do know that Bell isn't staying with us anymore. Right?" Blossom asked.

" Girls I was thinking about heading down to the adoption center in about a month. There we could adopt someone your age who fits in to our family." He looked at the trio expectantly. Blossom looked at Bubbles who looked at Buttercup who looked at Blossom. " Think about it we got enough room and enough money."

Soooo... Its... kinda a cliff hanger.

Blossom- So what are we gonna do?

I dunno.

Buttercup- I just don't want her to have beautiful raven dark hair like mine.

Bubbles- I don't care what she acts like as long as she isn't ugly.

Soooo... if I decide you'll have a new sister its alright if she acts like or if she is Princess Morbucks?

Powerpuffs- NOOOO!

Brick- Quit actin like your not gonna give them a new sister. The name of this fanfic would make no sense if otherwise.

Cheese-I like potatoes.

Yes Cheese we know.

Boomer- stop trying to distract us by bringing Cheese in here! We all know Bricks got your number!

Who gave him my number? They are so fired.

Cheese- WEEEEEEEEEEE-

Butch- DON'T START!

Cheese- WEEEEEE- AHHHH-(stops suddenly)

*looks over to see Buttercup and Butch covered in a mysterious red liquid* Where is Cheese?

Buttercup- We didn't do nuthin! He's right over there!

*looks over to see Cheese lying on the ground in a pool of a mysterious red liquid* No Cheese! NOOOOO!

Cheese – let me do it!

Cheese your ok! What are you guys covered in?

Butch- fruit punch.

Oh...

Buttercup and Butch- What were you thinking it was?

Nothing. Wait a second Bubbles! Your shallow?!

Everyone- You just got that?!


	2. Planning

Hey its me BlossomNya!

Ice Cream Queen Zshi- Hey.

What are you doing here?

Zshi- Its my right to be here!

Butch- So why are we here?

To eat cake. Gotta problem with that?!

Bubbles-No...

That's what I thought.

*Butttercup bursts through the wall!*

Buttercup- I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

Why? *starts tearing up*

Boomer-Uh oh...

WAAAAHHHHH!

*everyone looks to Zshi*

Zshizshi-sigh*holds out an orange bodied yellow ears and tailed stuffed puppy with a purple bow*

Pablo! *grabs puppy and crying stops* I want a kitkat.*looks around. Blossom jumps when I sharply turn my head to her* Blossom! Go buy me a kitkat!

Blossom-Why me!

I dunno...Go!

Blossom-Fine.

Brick-BlossomNya doesn't own any of us

* * *

><p>Buttercups POV<p>

I set down my PSP and look around the living room. Bubbles is sitting on the couch braiding Blossoms hair while Blossoms sitting on the floor updating her facebook status on her phone.

After the professor threw us that bombshell about getting a sister you can bet we surprised. We'd be bringing a complete stranger into our family! For all we know, she could be some psychotic murderer that hates girls hotter than her. I don't want to die just because I'm hot! The professor said if we didn't want a sister we could adopt a boy. After he said that, we gladly accepted the concept of the welcoming some random girl into our home to be our new sister. Heck, if we brought another boy into this family he'd be lucky if I didn't kill him within the first week for leaving the toilet seat up.

"Hey guys?" Bubbles asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Have you thought about what type of sister you want?"

"Yeah actually I have." Blossom said

"Oh what were you thinking?" I asked

"I think that we need someone that doesn't match any of our personalities." Blossom said. "We all get along great although our personalities are completely different from each other. We need her to be different from all of us, but be easy to get along with. "

"I was thinking kinda the same thing looks wise." Bubbles added. " For example she can't have blonde, red, or black hair. Her hair has to be brown. Her eyes too! Unless she dyes her hair or wears colored contacts. Her hair length also needs to be in between yours" Bubbles said looking at Blossom "and mine."

"Your so shallow." I accused.

"You sound surprised." Bubbles said flipping her hair. "I've always been shallow."

We were all quiet for a couple minuets.

"Hi girls!" The professor said walking in.

"Hey Professor..." we mumbled. He sat down and we were quiet for a few more minuets.

"What are you three talking about?"

"Bubbles shallowness."I announced

"Buttercup!" Bubbles whined. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Bubbles it isn't good to be shallow. How would you like it if someone judged you based on your looks." The professor scolded.

"I guess I'd be okay with it because I'd have a whole lot of friends." Blossom and I nodded our heads with understanding while Bubbles spoke.

"Bubbles..." The professor said narrowing his eyes. "Don't be shallow."

"Yes professor."

"Well have you girls considered who is going to be sleeping in which room?" The professor asked back to his annoyingly perky self.

"Yes actually we have."Blossom said nodding her head.

"Oh?" The professor looked at us. There was another awkward silence "Is... anyone gonna tell me the sleeping arrangements?"

"Sure. Me and Blossom are gonna stay in the same room. Bubbles is gonna stay in the other room with the new girl since Bubbles gets along with everyone. Even if she is shallow." I offered whispering the last part. Bubbles who has super hearing heard me and glared.

"That's a great idea girls! I'm so proud of you taking the news like big girls!" My sisters and I looked at each other. " I called the adoption center and set an appointment for exactly one week from today.

"Yay." The three of us said with no enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>*In the corner dancing and singing*<p>

Gir-Doom doom doo-

Butch-Shut up!

Buttercup-Yeah shut your trap before you get hurt!

Butch-Does Girs song irritate you?

Buttercup-Yes! It annoys me to no end!

Butch and Gir-Doom doom doomy doom doom doomy doomy doomy doom doom doom!

Blossom-*Pulls a bazooka out from behind her back.* I suggest you both shut up.

Bubbles-Ooh. Dangerous voice!

Gir-doo-*Boomer covers Girs mouth* mmmphhh!

Brick-Wheres my bazooka?!

*I stop dancing. Then I pull out a keyboard. Everyone looks over my shoulder while I type something.*

Brick-*Bazooka bubble gum randomly appears in his hand* That's not what I meant...

Well then give it back!

Brick-*Shoves gum container into his mouth* Mull blurf mush snurph rum blruh ruh

Boomer-Dude you could have shared.

Brick-* Looks at Boomer then slowly reaches toward mouth*

Boomer-Never mind! Keep it!

If you guys want bazooka just say so!*types into keyboard while everyone waits with happy looks of anticipation*

Everyone-*Bazookas appear in their arms. Blossom is now holding two* Not what we meant!

Well give it back!

Everyone-*hugs their bazooka while tears begin to form. Yes Blossoms hugging both*-

If your gonna cry then keep them.

Everyone- Yay!

Except Boomer...

Everyone but Boomer- Yay!


End file.
